


To See Something Forgotten

by Bemmiecake



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Memory Loss, Nightmares, Other, Post Season 6, abstract dreams, timeline is up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemmiecake/pseuds/Bemmiecake
Summary: He's sure he's seen this before, it all feels like he's done this before. It's just a dream though, right? Then why does the feeling of darkness feel so familiar. He wished he knew.





	To See Something Forgotten

Kai could have sworn he had gone to sleep. He had felt his head hit the pillow and his eyes shut as he slowly descended into unconsciousness,

And yet he was here, in Ninjago city in broad daylight, at least, he thought it was. It seemed to be getting dark so quickly. Kai took a few slow steps off the sidewalk, not a single car, bike, or person in sight. Part of him flushed with relief, although he was not sure why.

He simply stood in the road for a moment, pondering whether or not this was his fault or not. Even if he couldn't bring himself to question things, he knew something was off.

Then his breath hitched, and panic began to set in. He stumbled toward an empty building without a thought. What was he doing? He was moving almost on instinct, but there was clearly no danger in sight. He was moving too fast, _too scared, have to get out of here, there are too many_. He felt them begin to grab him, his shoulders, his chest, his legs, and the most uncomfortable, his neck, **_and they squeezed_**.

But there was no one there, clearly. Absolutely no one, but Kai couldn't breath, couldn't think, couldn't move. He was suffocating, and getting so tired.

It was getting dark, too, so dark. Too dark, where are the stars? Where is the moon? Where are my friends? Kai couldn't feel the ground anymore, he could hardly feel anything. Oh how he _wished_ this would all go away. He flailed, and cried, or he tried to. His mouth was dry, and no sound came out of his mouth. His desperate calls were silent. It was clear no one was coming, anyway. There was _no one_ , after all.

He closed his eyes, feeling himself flicker, as he drowned in the darkness, choking for breath, but being too tired to fight it any longer. Whatever was happening, he was sure it was his fault. He hoped none of his friends would have to meet this fate, as well.

Someone calling his name, _his_ name. He had been in here so long he almost forgot it.

" ** _Kai_** , _come on **Kai**_."

He knew that voice, it was _hers_. She's in danger, she could be hurt, or dead. What are you doing just laying here? _Wake up_ you idiot.

A hard blow to his head. Kai jerked upright.

" _Wh_ -" Kai pulled the rather hard pillow off his face, revealing his disgruntled features, and rather disheveled mop of hair. " _Nnhg_ , ok ok I'm... I'm up" He barely managed to get out, he couldn't shake the dark, painful pool in his chest. Of course she noticed.

"Bad dream, _Princess pea_?" Her lopsided smirk caused an eyeroll that was almost subconscious.

"Yeah, I guess." He rubbed his eyes. "The same one, it's always the same one..." Kai mumbled, she still heard of course. She plopped herself at the end of the bed.

"Care to share?"

Kai shrugged, as if having the same dream for years was not strange. "Just some weird thing with being _trapped_ , and _wishes_ , and stuff. _I think_. The details get fuzzy as soon as I wake." This statement seemed to cause an unsettling reaction from his younger sibling.

Her expression, it was a mix of what Kai thought was concern, or _horror_ maybe? It left as soon as it came, instantly, and she had a rather _fake_ smile on this time as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He was sure he saw her quiver, if only for a moment.

"It's just a dream Kai, don't worry about it." Her clearly fake smile widened into an uncomfortable grin. Kai raised his scarred brow, not buying her attempt at comfort, but he could see she did not want to press the issue further. So for now, he wouldn't.

Plus, he was sure they were late for breakfast by now, and Zane would have a few things to say about that, if Jay didn't make a stupid joke first. So, he put on his best smile for her, lopsided just as hers was.

"Right, just a dream."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, so I've never written a fanfiction before, but I love Kai very much so he motivates me to get out of my comfort zone! I hope you enjoy this little one off. I'd like to explore this more sometime in the future, but nothing is set in stone, so for now, here's this.


End file.
